Interference in bacterial communication is a non-cytotoxic method of controlling bacterial growth while avoiding the risk of antibiotic resistance. Bacteria communicate via autoinducer molecules to initiate activities such as pathogenesis, toxin production, and biofilm formation. A common class of autoinducers produced by bacteria is the homoserine lactone molecules. The removal of homoserine lactone molecules from the immediate bacterial environment may block their ability to communicate and subsequently establish an infection. Cyclodextrin is a truncated cone-shaped compound composed of glucopyranose units that can form an inclusion complex with homoserine lactone molecules, effectively blocking their signaling ability and hence limiting bacteria to grow and act as an infection.